


What Can I Do For You?

by tomachan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU - Steven Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomachan/pseuds/tomachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey there. Lance. Lance Sanchez, but you can call me the man of your dreams," he wiggled his eyebrows, leaning against one of the chairs behind him.</p><p>Based on art by Catnippackets on Tumblr, this story is about Keith and Shiro being gems in the SU universe, while Lance, Pidge, and Hunk are humans. Forming Voltron would be fusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatnipPacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatnipPacket/gifts).



> For Catnippackets!! Thank you for being so inspirational!! <3  
> catnippackets.tumblr.com/post/147526420340/

A soft clapping resounded around the empty beach, making its way up to Lance's ears from the stage where he was standing, his hands clutching the microphone with all their might. He opened his eyes to see the beach scattered with chairs, all empty excluding one. Lance's eyes scanned until he saw the source of the clapping: a man sitting there with a soft smile on his face.

His heart stopped for a second, and he had to catch his breath, trying not to pant into the equipment in front of him.

Someone was watching him, and that someone was really cute. He placed the microphone on the stand with a large grin, jumping over the stage quickly with a hand on it as leverage. He made his way over to the man, a smirk riding high on his face with a confidence someone who had just played to an audience of one person should not have. But then again, this was Lance, and he had confidence almost as high as his ego.

"Hey there. Lance. Lance Sanchez, but you can call me the man of your dreams," he wiggled his eyebrows, leaning against one of the chairs behind him.

Except, these were folding chairs, and really cheap ones at that. So, of course, no god out there was willing to help him as he pressed too hard with his palm and sent his entire body flying backwards. Well, that's gonna bruise. Everywhere.

When he looked up from the mess he'd made, he saw the man smile before holding his hand up to his face. Just then, he heard the man in front of him chuckle.

Oh, god.

Lance's pain numbed as he smiled, cheeks flushing in both embarrassment and interest. How cute. His hand slowly went to his heart, praying for it to still sometime within the next century.

"You're hilarious," he heard the other man mumble between soft breaths of laughter, his hand still in front of his mouth.

The man's hand was held out in front of him in a sign to help him up. He grabbed onto it and held on a moment longer after he got onto his feet. This man in front of him was gorgeous. Soft, light skin and dark hair cut around his shoulders. He had a mullet, but as was the fashion these days, Lance supposed. His eyes were like sapphires, but they held a softness to them.

"What- uh, what's your name?" Lance looked completely entranced by the other, leaning in a bit.

The other leaned back in time with his movements, muttering out a, "Keith."

"Keith," he mimicked, trying it out on his tongue.

The other shuffled back, almost hitting the back of his seat, "You- uh- you sing well."

Lance brightened at that, grin reappearing on his face, "Really? I mean, yeah! Of course, I do! Hey, wait, let me grab you a CD, a-and a shirt-"

He pulled on his hand and pulled him to his table, picking out a few things to give to Keith. And by a few things, that meant one of everything he had up there.

"Cadet Pilot?" Keith softly read the CD cover, a confused but amused look on his face.

Lance looked up from his shuffling on the table, smiling at him and winking, "Yeah, cause I'm totally gonna be a pilot, but my mother said to go for singing first since I have a nice voice, and- Well, I mean, I just love space. You heard the song, heheh." His hand was at the back of his neck by this time.

Keith smiled softly again, "Sounds lame."

Lance furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes, "'S not lame."

"A little bit, space cowboy," Keith chuckled again, again holding his hand to his face, as if embarrassed by those beautiful bell chimes coming from his throat.

Lance paused a moment before going back to his table, picking up shirts haphazardly.

"Hey, Keith, what's your shirt size?" he called behind him, trying to choose between the medium and the small sizes. "Keith?"

And when he turned around, the man was gone.

"Wha- Wait, Keith! Oh gosh he forgot his shirt, what an idiot," Lance smirked, trailing off after the footprints in the sand with a medium in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance whirled in a circle. The footsteps led him to this fence, that said "Do Not Trespass", but they ended there. Oh come on, he couldn't have lost him already, not when his biggest fan didn't get his t-shirt. Yes, Keith was now his biggest fan, he had decided.

"Oh, looks like someone is lost," a calming, yet terrifying as he was alone, voice sounded to his left.

He twisted his body around to see a girl with darker skin and white hair smiling across the fence, fingers grabbing onto the spaces between. She didn't look like she was from this century- or, maybe that's just what people looked like around this part of town. Lance didn't know. He just needed to find him.

"Have you- Have you seen a boy here? Uh, really cute face, black hair in a mullet?" he pointed all around his body to indicate where the parts should be.

She chuckled with a bright smile, "Keith?"

"Yeah!" Lance perked up. "That's the guy!"

She lifted up the chain from the fence, dislodging it from its previous place in the ground, as if it weighed no more than a feather, "Come on in, then, stranger."

Lance followed under the chain, jumping a bit when she let go and a loud noise clashed against the sand behind him, "Uh, my name's Lance."

She nodded, continuing to walk, "Allura."

"You can call me the man of your-"

"Keith already told me about that one," she cut him off.

Lance pouted for a second before smiling. Keith talked about him while he was gone?

They finally hit a house-fortress-place; Lance couldn't quite make his mind up as to what it was.

"Okay, this better be good, Allura, you know lights out was twenty minutes ago, and Keith already-" a male voice resounded as it came closer, and Lance saw a man with black and white hair and a scar across his face. His body, however, hoo boy. "Allura, who is this?"

Allura smiled before jumping closer to him, "This is a human! His name is Lance, isn't he pretty?"

Lance blushed a bit, confused as to where they were, but if a pretty girl was talking to him, who was he to ask questions? "Ah, I-I'm looking for-"

"Lance."

Lance's head whipped around as he saw Keith standing in the doorway, "Keith!"

Shiro stepped protectively towards him, "Do you know him?"

Keith instead chose to push past him, rolling his eyes, "Of course, I know him, Shiro. I wouldn't just say his name without knowing who he was." He turned to Lance and smiled, a bit of sadness in the lips. "What are you doing here, Mr. Cadet?"

"I-I, uh, shirt. You- You left your shirt," Lance pushed the shirt into Keith's unsuspecting arms.

A pause.

"This is too big," Keith finally muttered, and Lance let out a soft breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Are you serious? This is a medium!" Lance's hands were thrown up in the air in exasperation.

Keith frowned and looked away. Again, silence.

"I can, uh, go get you a small, if you'd like me to-" Lance started, his hands out in front of himself.

"No, ah... Thank you. But, you can't come back here. It's...It's too dangerous for you humans," Keith muttered softly.

"You humans? Look, it's just in my van, I can go back and be there in a-"

"He said to leave, Lance," a booming presence sounded behind Keith, and Lance jumped. Keith made no movement.

"Alright, but, uh, I'll be back, okay? Don't miss me too much!" Lance gave him a wink before running to go back over the fence, hearing a soft "No, wait-" behind him.

Eh, he was never one to listen anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Lance is shy while singing alone, but in front of a crowd, he's a lot more open with his voice.

Soft tunes played behind the door.

"What are you doing here? Um...In....the real world? What are you doing here? So close I could t-touch you. What are you doing here? And what are you doing to me?" Lance's voice cracked at the end.

Keith's back was to the door, leaning against it and sighing. This man never gave up, did he?

He opened the door after a long moment, seeing Lance on his knees with his acoustic guitar gently in his hands, as if it were something precious.

"You're- You're wearing my shirt," Lance stumbled over his words, eyes wide.

Keith's eyes grew wide as well, blush covering his face as he looked down at the shirt he was wearing, "Uh- I, uh, yeah. It makes for a good night shirt, and um, isn't it night time for you people?"

Lance's eyebrows furrowed, but he made no comment.

"I played tonight, and you didn't come," he whispered.

Keith smiled and gave a soft sigh, his face full of pity, "You can't get attached to me, Lance. I'm a bad influence."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a bad boy, bad rep- Look, I don't care, just please give me a chance," Lance's eyes never left Keith's, holding a breath in in anticipation.

He looked everywhere but at the man on his knees in front of him.

"Lance-"

"Please," he urged, hand going from his strings to Keith's hand.

Again, a blush.

"I don't know what to tell you, Mr. Cadet," Keith whispered in a sigh.

Lance smiled softly, "Say yes?"

\--

"Everybody ready? One, two, three....four!"

The music played all around them, a soft smile on everyone's lips.

"What can I do for you? What can I do that....no one else can do?" Keith and Lance sang in unison, eyes never leaving each other. "What can I do for you? What can I do for you?"

Lance had learnt a lot from these past few weeks together. Keith was a gem, destined to live forever until he was cracked, along with Allura, Shiro, and Coran. They all got along well with his friends, Hunk and Pidge. They could all play music. Lance's music career was going to take a big hit from him, you know, leaving his manager to stay with his new boyfriend.

But best of all, to Lance, Keith could sing. And sing like an angel.

"Human man, you are so much fun," Keith twirled the microphone in his hand as he walked across the makeshift stage. "I hadn't planned...on finding you quite this...entertaining?"

Keith's voice was soft and uncertain but definitely on pitch, and it matched beautifully with Lance's.

"I like your band," Keith sent a wink to Allura, who gave a holler. "And I like your song."

He moved closer to Lance, putting a hand under Lance's chin to look him in the eyes, "I like the way...human beings play." He smiled brightly. "I like playing along. Oh oh oh oh o-oh-"

In unison, they continued, "What can I do for you? What can I do that no one else could do?"

Lance's eyes never left the other's, "What can I do for you? What can I do for you?"

He finally broke contact, looking down at his guitar for a solo. To impress Keith, definitely. His fingers slipped a few times, but it still made Keith laugh.

As planned before without Lance's knowledge, Shiro walked up on stage as gracefully as he could, taking Keith's hands into his own. Keith was twirled in a circle, pulled close before he shimmied down, lights glowing, as they formed into one being.

Lance's hands stumbled more, music falling out of place as he stared, trying his hardest not to let his mouth fall open in shock.

The figure danced around, taking Lance by the waist and pulling him in a circle before circling over to the lights and promptly stepping on it to turn it off. At that moment, Keith's body reappeared, and he ran over to Lance, smiling wide.

"I-I-I, What? What on the fresh Earth was that?? Keith? What was that?" Lance's eyes were about to pop out of his head, making Keith try his hardest not to laugh in his face.

"That was fusion, Lance," Keith smiled as he walked around Lance, having Lance move his body around with him. "Shiro thought it would make your video look better. Cool, right?"

Lance nodded, words not escaping his mouth as he swallowed. Shiro was off to the side, smiling proudly as his arms were crossed.

"Well, I have to get going," Keith stopped, frowning a bit. "But, are you busy later?"

"You know I'm not," Lance smirked, giving him double pistols and a wink.

Keith chuckled, his hand covering his mouth, "See you later, Lance."

A moment passed, as he was grabbing all of the equipment to close up. A soft sigh was heard.

Shiro walked over to him, grabbing some wires to help out, "Lance."

"Yeah?" Lance didn't even look up as he grabbed some more lights.

"You're just a phase- you know that right?"

Lance dropped the wire he was holding. They had already talked about this before, and Lance had clearly shown how he didn't care about the other people who Keith had dated, nor that he was just a human and was going to pass one day or another, if Keith didn't bore of him.

"No, actually, I don't know that, Shiro. Tell me some more," Lance rolled his eyes, picking the wire back up.

"I'm just looking out for your best interests at heart, Lance. You know he won't age with you, that you're not really going to stay together forever-"

"Well, maybe we will," Lance said, defiantly.

Shiro gave a pitying smile, "Lance, you can't stay with a gem. You're just a human. A novelty at best to him."

"Well, has anyone ever tried to stay with him?" Lance argued, throwing his equipment down.

Shiro paused.

"I guess not."

"Then I will!" Lance threw his hands down.

"You'll never bond with him fully."

Lance stilled for a moment, "What do you mean?"

Shiro sighed, running his hand through his hair, "You're just a human, you wouldn't understand. Fusion is the one way to bond together, body and soul. And you can't do that."

Lance stepped back a little before regaining his footing, "Well, has anyone ever tried?"

The entire room stilled, looking at Lance. Coran and Allura were looking at him like he was crazy, Allura laughing a bit, while Shiro just gave him a look of complete confusion.

"Well, uh- No-"

"Then I will!" and with that, Lance stormed out, determined and willing to get his equipment back after everyone had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope no one is mad at Shiro. In this, Shiro is not in love with Keith but is trying to stop them from being together a bit because Lance is a human, and he might leave Keith on account of them not aging together, not bonding well together, etc. He just doesn't want their hearts broken, and Shiro is a bit protective of Keith since he's seen it happen before.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance took the dummy in his hands for what had to have been the thirteenth time this hour, twirling it before flinging it over into the water. With a shriek, he ran to go grab it.

"This is so stupid!" he groaned into his hands, half his body wet and the dummy in horrible repair.

"Hey, what's up, Lance?" a voice sounded, making Lance look up in between his fingers.

Pidge and Allura both walked up to him, smiling with pity. He probably looked like a mess. Pidge took a seat next to him as Allura stood.

"Whats the prob, Bob?" Pidge nudged his shoulder.

Lance sprawled out on his blanket on the sand, groaning out loudly again, "I can't get this fusion thing down."

Allura chuckled at him openly, "You're still on that now?"

Pidge glared at her, frowning, "This just takes some time, I guess."

"It's hopeless! I'll never be able to fuse into Voltron!" Lance yelled into the air.

"Oh, come on, I'd still like to see you try," she giggled, barely trying to hide it.

Lance rolled over to the side, facing the ocean. How was he ever going to bond with Keith if he couldn't even dance, let alone fuse? All was hopeless for poor little Lance.

"What does it take to fuse? Come on, it can't be that bad," Pidge urged, hands in front as to prove a point.

"Well, you need a gem at the center of your being and body that can turn into light."

"Like, I said. It's hopeless," Lance mumbled, wallowing deeper into his own personal pit of misery.

Pidge growled softly, looking at Allura, "Can you give us some privacy for a moment?"

As soon as she left, Pidge looked at Lance.

"You're going to be fine, buddy. I'm sure you can do it. You just can't do it like Shiro did, bud. You have to do it like Lance does, and I'm positive you can do it," Pidge patted Lance's back.

Lance turned to them, smiling softly, "You really think so?"

"I know so."

\--

Everything was set up perfectly, lights working and song playing. His hands were a bit sweaty, and he was shaking. This was his chance. His chance to prove he could fuse with Keith, and that everything wasn't for not. All he needed was Keith to step up and come dance with him.

Ah, speak of the devil, and he shall come.

He heard a chuckle along with the footsteps behind him. Lance could already imagine the hand in front of his face.

"What's all this?"

He gave out a slow breath and turned around, looking at Keith in his normal outfit. Lance was glad he debated against wearing a suit and tie.

Lance grabbed Keith's hand gently, intertwining their fingers. So slowly, he wished Keith wouldn't pull away, but he gave him the chance to. Keith let him. Then, he pulled him onto the floor, his other hand gently gliding its way to Keith's waist. He moved them both in soft, slow circles until he twirled Keith away from him and stepped on a trigger.

The floor lit up, but it was nothing compared to Keith's face, eyes lighting up at the sight, the lighting making him look angelic.

Pulling him closer, they continued their soft slow dancing, Lance's eyes closed while Keith looked up at him in confusion, but he could tell that he was elated. Keith put his head on Lance's shoulder as they slowed down to a soft rocking.

Lance pulled together all of his will and determination, pulling Keith along as he climbed up small, makeshift stairs.

Now or never, Lance.

His hands wrapped around Keith's back as he twirled him over the stairs in a dip, pressing his lips to Keith's.


	5. Chapter 5

((BEAUTIFUL ART BY CATNIPPACKETS ON TUMBLR / CATNIPPACKET ON AO3 <333))

 

When Lance pulled away, he didn't see a flash of light, nothing different, no change, other than the wonderful tingling on his lips. Keith's eyes shined like stars underneath him. The image was breathtaking, but it wasn't what he was going for exactly. He cleared his throat quickly, looking to the side.

"We- We didn't form Voltron," Lance breathed softly, confused and a bit frustrated.

Keith's eyes widened even more, laughing harder than he'd ever seen him laugh before. His hand had to cover his entire mouth as he was lifted back into a standing position.

"What?? You- You can't fuse! You're a human, stupid," Keith's eyes were almost watering from laughter, and Lance frowned.

"I just thought- I'm just a human-"

"Of course, are," Keith smacked his arm. "You seem to have a problem with that."

Lance looked down, hands still around Keith's waist, "Don't you?"

Keith smiled, "It's not a problem, Lance. I love humans. You're all so hilarious."

Lance winced, fingers digging slightly into Keith's back.

"I'm just- I'm standing to wonder if you even...respect me, I guess?" Lance shrugged, looking anywhere but at Keith.

A loud laugh made him wince again.

"You're so funny, Lance."

"Keith, I-"

His laughter was beautiful, but not in this moment. Not when he was laughing at him.

"Keith, can you just-"

When the laughter didn't stop,  Lance let go, pushing Keith a bit away from him.

"Can you just talk to me for once like a normal human being?!" Lance yelled, anger filling him.

A moment of silence went through them, and Lance thought of things to say to make it better. Forget I said that. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Let's just go back to before. Please pretend this never happened.

"I'm....I'm not a real human. Lance, I-" Keith's eyes wavered, looking from Lance to the ground to the sky to the side and back in a whirl. "I thought- I thought you knew that. Is this....not....is this not how it works?"

"Well, I-" Lance ran a hand through his hair, "Dios mio. Wow, you- You really are an alien."

He started laughing, his emotions getting the better of him.

Keith's face turned even more confused and slightly concerned, "W-Why are you laughing?"

Then, tears started pooling at the edges of his eyes, and he couldn't stop them from falling.

"Why are you crying?"

"How- How are we going to make this even work?" Lance was smiling through his tears, trying to put on a brave face. For who, he didn't even know himself.

Keith frowned, "Forming Voltron?"

"No, us! We're- we're just so different."

Keith took a step back.

"What do we do now?"

Lance smiled a bit more, shrugging his shoulders, "Let's....how about we just talk, huh?"

Keith took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, and Lance moved to hold him securely around the waist.

"I don't even know you, do I?"

"I honestly think that might be a good thing."

"We really got into this quickly."

"Everything seems rushed here."

Lance paused, "Do you miss your family back home?"

"I don't have one, so....no."

Another pause.

"Have you ever loved another human before?"

Keith bit his lip, "Have you?"

Lance didn't speak for another moment, whispering, "Yes."

"Yes."

"You've been, like, in love, though, right?" Lance laughed pitifully.

Keith furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't know. How should I know?"

Lance leaned back, running his hand through his hair, "It's complete torture."

Keith stepped back fully, looking into his eyes with a frown, "Lance?"

"Yes?"

"Is this.....am I torturing you?"

"Badly."

"I'm....I'm so sorry," Keith stepped back again, but Lance made a move to grab his wrist.

"No, don't be."

Keith looked confused, his eyes narrowing, "What? But I- Gosh, I'm so confused."

"Me, too," Lance chuckled, pulling him back in.

"That's good, then, right? We've got something in common, huh," Keith smiled softly, leaning his head on his shoulder again and starting to sway to the soft music in the background.

A rustling was behind a giant statue near the two.

"What are they doing, Pidge? They didn't fuse; why are they still dancing?" Hunk whispered loudly to Pidge.

"I don't think they really need it. I think the real bonding was just talking," Pidge smiled softly to Hunk, who nodded back.

"Why are boys so dumb when they're in love?" Hunk smiled, rolling his eyes at the two boys slow dancing on the beach.

Pidge smiled as well, looking towards them, "I don't think I'll ever figure out why."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really short sorry haha but my Tumblr is @TomaSyri if you wanna hmu <3


End file.
